To Erase Your Blood
by Lovasaurus-Rexi
Summary: Clary has an adopted sister who is one of the Powers. She keeps it a secret. She know there will be ridicule... but will Jace Wayland let the cat out of the bag? Please read and review. Every review is appreciated, and I need to know how its going!
1. Chapter 1

Jocelyn was going to kill me if I didn't find her soon. Clary was a difficult person to track for some reason. Why couldn't she find the girl herself? If she was really so damn concerned something had happened...  
"No, now was not the time to go off on this again. Magnus had taught me well enough, I knew I would find her. She was most likely to be at Pandimonuim with her little friend Simon.  
One of the upsides to living in Manhattan, was the fact that i could glide from rooftop to rooftop with out being seen by the Mundies below. Day or night, I was probably the most dangerous things out there... besides the demons of course.  
Once to Clary's beloved under 21 club, I positioned myself on the roof, careful not to loose concentration. I closed my eyes and pressed my palm to the concrete beneath. It began to recede, giving me a window to the dancefloor below. Sure enough, my little sis was there. The window expanded enough for me to slip through. Mundies never saw the little things like this, they were too blinded by the world in front of them.  
Clary and Simon stuck out like sore thumbs in this place. Clary with her green hoodie and Simon in a worn out t-shirt and jeans. I fit in fine, which is always a good thing; gray-washed skinny jeans, mid-shin leather boots with buckles, shredded, paint splattered tank-top, and two industrial bars through my right ear... Well, it was better than their effort.  
Something was off.  
Very off.  
My surroundings were tense.  
When i saw the boy with the electro blue hair, I knew it. He was a vampire.  
He was following some slutty chick in a white dress...  
And _he _was being followed by Clary... and...  
This was going to be fun.  
However, instead of intercepting, I figured it might be a good idea to let sis be curious... let her find _why _it killed the cat.  
We all ended up in a storage closet.  
Chick.  
Vampire.  
And the rest of the shadowhunters that were with the girl in the white dress.  
Clary remained hidden behind a rack with tools and whatnot. I was in a corner, invisible to them all.  
"Nice work, Isabelle," sneered one of the boys. He was _lucious _if I do say so myself.  
Isabelle had a golden whip wrapped around the vampire's torso and arms. The dark haired boy pulled out a searph blade.  
Clary's eyes widened.  
"NO!" she yelled, comming out of her hiding place.  
The lucious golden boy whirled around, his runes making him look fierce.  
"You can't murder him!" she exclaimed, exasperated. "What the hell is wrong with you?"  
Now was the time to step in. Clary didn't realize what she was doing.  
I yanked my daggar out of my boot and slipped out onto the field between my sis and the demon hunting trio.  
"There's no need for violence, here, children," I said nonchlantly.  
"Ok, what is going on?" the other boy demanded.  
"Is he a rouge one?" I ask.  
"Yes," Isabelle answered.  
I snatch the blade from the pale dark headed boy.  
"Well, let me be of assistance."  
I knew the day had to come; Clary needed to know the truth. One way or another, she would see me kill. Better sooner than later I suppose.  
Clary gasped in horror as the blade was plunged through the vamp's chest. She was so predictable. As she tried to slip away I grabbed her.  
"I don't know where you think you're going, missy. It would be kind of rude to run away just to avoid an awkward conversation."  
I look back at the three, "I'm Jamie Lovette."  
They stared back at me like I was complete idiot.  
"Now, come on! I thought _shadowhunters _were more civil than my kind!"  
Isabelle steps up. "I'm Isabelle. This is my brother Alec," she pointed to the awkward one, " and Jace."  
_"What the hell is going on?" _Clary demanded.  
I looked her in the eyes. Slowly, her struggling ceased, and she was unconcious.  
"What _are _you?" Jace whispered.  
"Just a shadowhunter with a few tricks up her sleves."


	2. Chapter 2

It was somewhat of a relief when Clary finally awoke. She looked at me as if she were a rabbit, looking into the eyes of a snke.  
"Clare Bear...Please. Don't do that. I'm no going to hurt you..."  
"What are you Jamie?" her voice was a faint whisper.  
I sighed.  
"I'm Jamie Fray, your sis-"  
"No. You aren't. Earlier you said your name was Jamie _Lovette_. Not _Fray_. You are no sister of mine!"  
She was becoming frantic now. Those last five words were like a slap in the face.  
"Ok then. My name is Jamie Lovette. My mother was a shadowhunter, my father was a warlock."  
Her mouth twisted into a scowl, "That's not funny. You expect me to believe that?!"  
"Yes, because its true!"  
"Well, if really some sort of... supernatural being, why are you living here? Why aren't you off in some other relm, living in a castle or something?"  
Her tone was dripping with sarcasm.  
"Because your mother helped save my life."

_**Jace  
**_Isabelle froze in her tracks just outside the institute.  
"Who is going to tell Hodge?"  
"Tell Hodge about the girls? Why is that a big deal?" Alec inquired.  
"It may have been a mistake letting them get away..."  
"And that would be a mistake how...?"  
"Izzy's right, Alec," I added before they could bicker on, "The one - Jamie wasn't it? - gave me a wierd feeling. I've never seen a shadowhunter without runes knock someone out with a glare... I've never seen a shadowhunter do that, _period_."  
Alec looked nervous now, "She said she had a few tricks up her sleeves, what do you think that could mean? Could she be working for Valentine?"  
"Who knows..." I trailed off, thinking of how she had oh so nonchlantly waltzed around the corner and took over.  
"Hodge should."

_**Jamie  
**The wistle blew, leting us all know it was time to go outside.  
I sat on the swing, watching all the other children run around with friends.  
Someone shoved me off the swing. My face hit the dirt, and I could already feel the blood running from my nose to my lips.  
"Freak!" A little boy spat, as a rocks began to pelt against my back.  
FREAK! FREAK! FREAK!  
A ripple of electric fire pulsed through my bones, and everything went white..._

I awoke panting, sweat running down the back of my neck.  
It was just a dream, I told my self.  
No, not even a dream... more like a flashback.  
I shoved my hair out of my face. Ok, so Clary believed me now, after spending more than thrree hours trying to convince her I was telling the truth. Then Jocelyn came in... I'd held my breath, hoping Clary wouldn't tell her mother that she knew the truth about me. I knew it opened up a world of questions, but she so graciously kept them to herself...  
For now.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jamie! How could you do something like that?"  
"Because its time she knew!"  
Jocelyn gave me an icy glare. No, I hadn't told Clary that her mother was a shadowhunter, or that her father was one of the most wanted criminals through out history. So as to why Jocelyn was so damn mad, I was clueless. I'd only told her about _my _life, and that her mother had saved me. Period. End of story.  
"You've just put her right smack in the middle of the world we're both trying to protect her from!"  
"Well if you wanted to protect you precious baby from the shadow world so _fucking _bad, you should've kicked me out a long time ago!"  
"JAMIE-"  
"Its what I am! And I guess you want me to hide that away just like the rest of the world!"  
Before she could utter another word, I was back in my room, tucking daggers into my boots, slipping my steele through my belt, putting my indigo hair back into a ponytail, then out the apartment door.

Clary and Simon were at some coffee shop for some reason I'd forgotten.  
The runes on my arms, neck and hands were still stinging, but that was nothing compared to the ache in my chest at the thought of what I was about to do.  
It was time to tell Clary good bye.  
When she saw me, her eyes widened. I held up my hand, marked with an eye-like rune.  
"Only you can see me," I assured her before she could make a fool of herself by freaking out. "Don't speak, just listen. I have to leave, Clary. I can't stay with you and Jocelyn anymore. She flipped out when I told her I told you. Plus-" I stopped mid sentence. Sitting on a couch at the back of the room was that Jace boy from Pandemonium. He was marked with runes as well, so he must've been out on some sort of business.  
Clary turned to see what I was gaping at.  
"Is that..." she trailed off.  
Simon was coming over with their coffee. She turned and told him she'd be right back.  
Jace stood and moved towards the door; we followed.  
"Ah, my lovely ladies," he turned with a grin, "I thought I would never find you!"  
"Wha-"  
"Clary!" I snapped, cutting her off. I'd dealt with this type before, and I just wanted him to be gone as soon as possible.  
"What do you want from us?" I inquired with a softer, sly tone.  
"It isn't _me _that wants you. Hodge wants to see the both of you back at the institute. _I _am only here to retrieve you."  
My cell phone, which I hadn't meant to bring along, rang. It was Jocelyn, but I answered anyway.  
"Hel-"  
"_Don't come home!" _she nearly screamed as there were several crashes in the background, "He's found me! You and Clary go to Sim-" and then there was static. I was numb all over. The phone fell to the sidewalk with a crack, breaking into several pieces.  
"Jamie, is mom ok?" Clary was frantic.  
"I'm afraid not."  
I took off running back to the apartment, unaware of Clary following me.

The place was a complete wreck. The canvas was ripped from every painting, unidentifiable splatters were all over the walls... and Jocelyn was nowhere to be found.  
"What could've happened?" Clary cried.  
_Thump.  
Thump.  
Thump.  
_It was a distincltly demon sound.  
The noise ceased when I turned around.  
"Get behind me, Clary," I whispered. She obeyed without hesitation. Slowly, I took a step down the hall way - the direction the noise had come from. The door to Clary's bedroom creaked open. It was destroyed as well.  
_THUMP_  
We both whirled around as the Ravener demon appeared in the door way. I yanked the daggers from my boots, ready for a fight. Ravners were disgusting beasties, with an even nastier bite.  
It went straight for Clary, but I immidiately threw my whole body at it, forcing it to tumble and bang against the wall.  
"Get to Simon's! Now!" I panted.  
"But- "  
"Go!"  
She took off running, just as the demon was getting back on its feet.  
My daggers were pretty much useless. I needed a seraph blade.  
The Ravener jumped at me, knocking the weapons from my grip. It chomped down on my arm. I ripped the steel from my waist, and stabbed it through the demon's face. Suprisingly, it writhed and wailed... then sunk into the floor, returning to its own demonsion. The steel was laying on the bloody carpet. I reached for it with my remaining energy.  
Pain surged through my bones...  
Everything went black...


	4. Chapter 4

There were sirens...  
And red and blue lights... Too many lights. They hurt my head.  
I groaned.  
"Shhh!" someone hissed, "You don't want them to hear us!"  
I opened my eyes to take a peak at who was being so terribly rude. It was Jace, of all people.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" I coughed. "How'd you find me?"  
"Well, I'm rescuing you, of course. As for your second question, I do feel its painfully obvious that I followed you. Duh."  
His total control and cool attitude made me sick. I tried to stand but found myself crippled with pain.  
I tried my hardest not to scream.  
"You took quite a beating, I see... I have to get you to the Institute."  
He sounded more urgent now... I could tell something was horribly wrong.  
My fear was confirmed when he said, "There's teeth in your arm."  
I passed out.

"This is the girl, you say, Jace?" The unfamiliar voice of an older man asked.  
"Yes. It is."  
"I thought I recalled you saying she bore no runes? You see, this one still hasn't faded..."  
"She didn't. I suspect she needed the extra power for something. Hodge, I _swear by the Angel _that this is the girl: Jamie Lovette."  
I kept my eyes closed...  
"_Lovette... _you say... Where is the other girl? The Mundane? Her... sister, is she?"  
"I'll go retrieve her."  
"Make haste..."

I was awoken by a light knock on the door. The knocker or knockers didn't wait for me to let them in, but that was because they were Jace and Clary.  
"Jamie!" Clary squealed. I'd heard Jace and someone else - Hodge maybe? - talking about retrieving Clary. At the moment, I was fine with it... But now that I saw her in this place... I felt sick. Its not that the Institute resembled a dungeon or anything, it was actually rather pleasant - or at least the room I was in at the present was - but seeing her in this world that Joclyn and I had striven to keep her out of. I felt like a failure, even though I knew this day was inevitable.  
She stood at the foot of the bed, as if she wasn't sure weather she could come any further.  
"Clary," my voice was gone, "You have to leave. Go back to Simon's. Stay out of this!"  
My tone was harsher than I'd intended.  
"And as for you," I practically spat at Jace, "Why the hell did you bring her here?"  
He laughed, to my surprise.  
"I was simply following orders," he retorted, "Anyway, you should try to get up and move. Go clean yourself up, you still _reek o_f demon... There's a shower right through there. Isabelle will bring you some clothes."  
Wow, was he bossy! Sadly, I felt too drained to blast him through the wall, so without any fuss, I made my way to the bathroom.

**Jace  
**Clary looked like a frightened child when I sat across from her in the library.  
"Tell me," I began, trying not to scare her any further, "What all do you know about your sister? Jamie, isn't that her name?"  
"Yeah. I... I don't think I should tell you," she suddenly had power in her eyes, her voice, "If you want to know so badly, ask her yourself."  
"I want to know what _you _know, though. Not what she knows."  
She sighed.  
"Fine then. I only discovered this recently. It was the night we ran into you guys at Pandemonium. I had no clue as to what or who she was until then."  
"And what is she?" I whispered, leaning forward, "_Who _is she?"  
"She didn't say a specific name... But she said that her mother was a Shadowhunter, one of you... and her father was a warlock..."  
I froze.  
"That's not possible... I mean it is but... No."  
"I - "  
"The Powers have returned."

**Jamie  
**Isabelle's pants fit fine, they were just a little long. Her shirts, however, didn't, so I ended up in one of her brother Alec's black hooded sweat shirts.  
"Its really nice to have another girl around here, " Isabelle said with a slight giggle. "Hodge and Jace want to see you in the library for a bit."  
"What do they want?"  
"Oh, who knows with them."

Hodge, I presumed it was, sat behind a great desk with a raven perched on his shoulder. Jace stood to his right, lazily leaning against the desk. Clary was on the edge of a seat by the fireplace, looking up at me with apologetic eyes. Her expression made my heart race.  
"Welcome to the Institute, Jamie. Any Nephellim in need of shelter is always welcome here," the man said kindly, "Please, call me Hodge. I must apologize, I have some other matter to attend to."  
With that he stood and exited the room.  
Jace turned to me and with a wink whispered, "Your secret's safe with me."

* * *

_This is not the last chapter! Someone told me they thought it was, it's not! Thanks, please review! _


	5. Chapter 5

"What did you tell him, Clary?" I said monotonically without taking my eyes off of Jace.  
"Jamie... Wait.," she hesitated, "Do you mind if I have a word alone with her?"  
Jace nodded and turned to leave, but paused to say, "Church will show you where we are. He's the cat, right over there. Just ask him when you're ready."  
I would say that would be a rather strange thing to do... but cats that shadowhunters kept at the institutes around the world were special, somehow.  
As soon as he was gone, my sister and I collapsed onto the floor, and sat criss-cross on the rug.  
"Oh, Jamie," she whispered, eyes watering up, "I had to tell him. I told him what you told me... but only because... I felt like I could trust him. These people... They're genuinely good... Or at least he is. I can tell. You and I both know the type. They try to be tough but..."  
She didn't have to finish, I did know the type.  
"You didn't do anything wrong, Clary," I reassured her. "They're... my kind, sort of. And the only thing we need to worry about is... momma. Okay?"  
Both of us lost it at the thought of our mother, missing, maybe even -  
No. I refused to even think that.  
Then a thought occurred to me...  
"Do they know momma's missing?"  
"No... I don't think so.."  
"As much as I don't want to get the Clave involved... Its probably the best thing to do..." I bit my bottom lip. "But I dread them finding out about me... No. That's selfish. We've got to do this for mom."  
Clary nodded in agreement.  
"Church, I've got a task for you."  
The cat prowled to the rug. Warlocks were somehow soothing to cats... and vice versa.  
"Go," I sweetly commanded, "and retrieve Jace and that Hodge fellow."

Of course, the kitty did exactly as I asked, because it was barely five minutes later when the two men reentered the library, one with a rather concerned expression, the other appearing as if he couldn't care less.  
"We.. have some urgent business you should be aware of," I began calmly, "Our mother, Jocelyn Fairchild... She's missing. We've no idea who's taken her. I was attacked by a demon when I returned to our apartment... But she wasn't there. She'd called me earlier, telling me not to come home..."  
Jace's right eyebrow shot up, the only real sign of any concern he'd shown. I continued.  
"I think someone took her. I don't know who though-" I cut myself off. There were plenty of people that would kidnap her, sheerly because she protected the likes of me.  
Jace too seemed to catch onto my reverie.  
"Clary," he said politely, "do you mind if Hodge and I have a word alone with Jamie?"  
Clary looked to me for the approval to leave. She appeared to be frightened, but, as I'd taught her, she put on her brave face, and exited the room.  
"Hodge," Jace began rather gravely, "There's a missing piece here. It all makes more since if you know-"  
"NO!" I interjected. I out my foot down. I'd done so well at keeping my secret to myself. If this tutor found out, the Clave would find out, and I could be locked up or put to death simply for being a walking contradiction.  
I could tell they both were holding their breath. Jace's eyes some way, some how, told me I could trust him.  
Which I didn't.  
"Rumor has it," he began again, "that Valentine is back. And he's trying to reform the Circle. There's also the matter of Clary. She has Shadowhunter blood, yet has never seen a thing of our world until the night we all ran into each other."  
Hodge ran his fingers over his chin. I, in the meantime, was staring shell shocked, at Jace. He had defended a Downworlder girl he barely knew...  
"Well," said Hodge, deep in thought, "you kids go and join the others. Get a bight to eat, relax, calm down, then we'll take a harder look at this later. Right now, I need to contact the Clave and the Silent Brothers."  
Jace's eyes widened but the only thing he said was, "Alright."  
He then ushered me out into the cold stone hall.


	6. Chapter 6

"I want to go home," I stated firmly outside the library. "I at least want to have some of my own things, I mean. And I want to see what's left."  
Jace sighed.  
"I suppose. But I'm going with you, and your sister needs to stay here, Just in case."  
"Deal."

I didn't have a steele, and Jace didn't want to bother with a glamour, so we spent the entire subway ride being stared at by random little girls. Even though I say _we _I actually mean Jace; however I must admit that I myself couldn't help but stare.  
The apartment complex was completely unscathed. It was as if nothing had ever happened... But that was the shadow world for you.  
Using my power to open the door or breaking it down would ruin any wards, if they were up. Luckily, I had a key.  
Inside was even more surprising than the exterior. Whatever I'd been expecting, it wasn't emptiness.  
"Who could've done this?" I asked aloud.  
"There doesn't seem to be any demonic activity..." Jace muttered, examining his sensor.  
I abandoned Jace and went back to my room. It was just as messy as I'd left it. Clary's green backpack was under my bed; I snatched up whatever clothing I could and crammed it in.  
"So... how'd you wind up here?" Jace asked nonchalantly.  
"Excuse me?"  
"I mean... you said your father was a warlock, and your mother was one of us. Yet... you end up with more power than I can imagine? And you're living with full out Shadowhunters."  
I turned around and leaned against the bed.  
"To be honest... I was small. Most of its-"  
I was cut off by a thud.  
"What was that?" I whispered, jumping to my feet. I darted out to the hall, Jace hot on my heels.  
Something hulking, human shaped, was blocking the way. The atmosphere smelled of decaying flesh.  
"Forsaken..." was the only thing either of us were able to mutter before it sprung into action.  
"Incendiu!" I hissed, clapping my hands together. As they parted, a spray of blue  
fire shot directly at the forsaken worrier. Clearly taken off guard, Jace leaped to the side. The warrior was reduced to a pile of foul smelling ashes.  
"Let's get out of here, " I panted, "Before more come."  
No matter how many I'd killed in my life, I'd never be comfortable with killing a human. By the look on his face, I could tell Jace felt the same.  
A slow sarcastic applause broke out behind us.  
"I always knew you were different, Jamie," a woman's voice came. It was Madame Dorthea, our "psychic" neighbor.  
"We don't have time for this!" I exclaimed exasperated, "Fi plecat de aici!"  
Dorthea's eyes began to droop.  
"I'm feeling a bit... faint," she whispered.  
"Somn ... uita ... suntem, dar fantome," I chanted.  
She returned to her chamber and did as I comanded.

Jace seemed rather mesmerized the whole trip back to the Institute. Well, more like, deeply lost in thought.  
"Cavaler umbra, vorbesc!" I said, fed up with the silence.  
He groaned, "I'm so hungry! I hope Isabelle isn't trying any exotic recipes, I want something edible for once!"  
I stopped mid stride.  
"_That's what you're in a funk about?_"  
"Yes!" he groaned.  
"You Shadowhunters are unbelievable."

**Jace  
**As true as that was, hunger wasn't the only thing on my mind. It'd taken alot to get around that spell, to control it myself, instead of her. She was indeed special, confident in herself and her abilities. She was brave for flaunting her identity like that...  
In all reality, Jamie herself had me in a fog.  
I had truly met my match.

* * *

_Note: A couple things here guys.  
1. I'm sorry for the staggering updates. I'm doing the best I can:)  
2. The spells are in Romanian, in case you wanted to know, not gibberish. Look them up on google translate if ya wanna;)  
3. I really appreciate you reading this far! congratulations! You're awesome! Please review! Every single one counts. _


End file.
